1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method for the same and, more particularly, to a package of the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the increasing mounting density of semiconductor devices, chip-size packages or similar types of semiconductor devices are drawing attention.
Hitherto, as such a type of chip-size packages, one shown in FIG. 9 has been available. A semiconductor device shown in FIG. 9 has electrode pads 2 formed on a semiconductor element 1 having a thickness of 400 xcexcm, and posts 3 composed of copper or the like electrically connected to the electrode pads 2 are formed thereon. The surface of the semiconductor element and the posts 3 are sealed by a resin 4 that is approximately 100 xcexcm thick. Bumps 5 composed of solder or the like are formed on the posts 3 exposed on a resin surface.
Referring to FIG. 10, a manufacturing method for a conventional semiconductor device will be described.
Posts 101 made of copper or the like are formed on a wafer 100, which is a semiconductor substrate as illustrated in FIG. 10-A. In this state, a resin 102 is charged to cover the entire wafer as illustrated in FIG. 10-B. The entire surface is polished until the posts 101 are exposed on the surface as illustrated in FIG. 10-C. Then, bump electrodes 103 made of solder or the like are formed on the surfaces of the posts 101 as illustrated in FIG. 10-D. Lastly, the wafer is cut and divided into individual semiconductor devices as illustrated in FIG. 10-E.
The conventional structure and manufacturing method have been posing problems including one in which a crack occurs at a junction between a semiconductor element and a mounting substrate due to thermal stress when mounting a semiconductor device on a printed board or the like (refer to FIG. 11). In the manufacturing method for the conventional semiconductor devices, if the stress of a sealing resin is high, then a wafer develops a warp when resin sealing is performed. A warped wafer is difficult to be fixed when dividing it into individual segments as shown in FIG. 12.
To solve the problems mentioned above, a semiconductor device in accordance with the present invention has a semiconductor element having a thickness of 200 xcexcm or less, an electrode pad formed on the semiconductor element, a post electrically connected to the electrode pad, and a sealing resin for sealing a surface of the semiconductor element whereon circuitry is formed and the post.
Furthermore, a manufacturing method for a semiconductor device in accordance with the present invention includes a step for forming an electrode pad on a main surface of a semiconductor wafer, a step for forming a post to be electrically connected to the electrode pad, a step for resin-sealing the main surface of the semiconductor wafer and the post, a step for forming a groove from a resin surface to a predetermined depth of the semiconductor wafer, and a step for polishing a rear surface of the semiconductor wafer to a bottom of the groove and dividing the semiconductor wafer into individual semiconductor devices.
A mounting method for a semiconductor device in accordance with the present invention includes a step for preparing a semiconductor device in which a main surface of a semiconductor element having a thickness of 200 xcexcm or less has been resin-sealed, a step for disposing the semiconductor device on a mounting substrate, and a step for connecting the semiconductor device and the mounting substrate by heat treatment.